


Вынужденное перемирие

by Levian



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levian/pseuds/Levian
Summary: Нет ничего более постоянного, чем временное перемирие, или Четыре раза, когда Мегатрон и Оптимус Прайм заключали перемирие и один раз, когда они забыли его отменить.





	Вынужденное перемирие

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melissa_Badger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa_Badger/gifts).



> в общем-то, это фик по Г1, но, скорее, относится к некой усредненной вселенной, где надёргано отовсюду понемножку.  
> было написано для Melissa_Badger в подарок на день рождения и просто так ^_^

1.

Виноват, разумеется, был Старскрим. Вина Старскрима в глазах Мегатрона всегда являлась непреложной и абсолютной истиной, приблизительно как для иных — завет Праймаса.  
Как бы то ни было, десептиконские силы после короткой, но самозабвенной схватки с автоботами в атмосфере маленькой туристической планеты с невыговариваемым названием доблестно отступили для перегруппировки. Автоботские силы трусливо бросились за ними.  
И те, и другие в погоне за долгом и зовом искры совершенно не обратили внимания, что оставили на планете обоих лидеров. Оптимусу на подмогу, впрочем, остался мини-бот Бамблби, который в перестрелке больше мешался, чем помогал. В рукопашной, после того, как закончились снаряды, от него и вовсе не было проку, над чем Мегатрон не преминул съязвить. Хотя следовало отдать мини-боту должное, в обмене колкостями, когда силы на все остальные виды боя иссякли, он проявил себя не так уж и плохо.  
Последние несколько бриймов царило подавленное молчание. Время от времени раздавался надсадный статический треск, когда кто-нибудь пытался активировать бесполезную радиосвязь. Противники медленно начинали осознавать, что с планеты придётся выбираться своими силами и, скорее всего, без помощи местных не обойтись.  
— Нас не выпустят, — сказал Оптимус.  
— Выпустят, — Мегатрон со значением похлопал по наручной пушке.  
— Не выпустят, — равнодушно повторил Оптимус. Мегатрон зарычал. Проклятый всезнающий Прайм! — Выпускной режим здесь для одиноких посетителей с других планет очень строгий. Полное разоружение и обыск. Оружие не возвращают.  
Мегатрон окинул пушку уже другим взглядом. Он вообще-то был к ней весьма привязан — и не только буквально.  
— Ладно, Прайм. Ты предлагаешь заключить перемирие, угнать корабль, убраться с этой планеты и отменить перемирие?  
Оптимус тяжко провентилировал, глядя куда-то мимо Мегатрона. Как наяву тот услышал обычную благородную чушь насчёт того, что недопустимо вовлекать другие планеты в кибертронский конфликт.  
— Не совсем. Я предлагаю объединиться, цивилизованно сесть на корабль и покинуть эту планету.  
— Да ну? Просто взять и сесть на корабль?  
Оптимус замялся.  
— Полный досмотр проводят только для одиночек без багажа. Для семейных туристов правила обычно куда мягче…  
Полностью изложив свой план, Прайм отошёл, уселся на измятый остов десептиконского шаттла и, подперев подбородок кулаком, уставился на закат. Тот действительно представлял собой весьма привлекательное для туристов зрелище, даже на той помойке, в которую превратили автоботы и десептиконы место своего аварийного приземления. На фоне алого с фиолетовыми всполохами неба стройный широкоплечий корпус Прайма выделялся идеальной целью. Мегатрон невольно залюбовался.  
Как никогда он сожалел, что в пушке нет ни капли энергии для выстрела. Как никогда он осознавал, за что же так ненавидит Оптимуса Прайма…  
Бамблби, всю беседу двух лидеров промолчавший, наконец отмер, пару раз шокированно гуднул клаксоном и побрёл прочь, распинывая камешки и металлические обломки.  
Похоже, начал вживаться в роль.  
Мегатрон с содроганием осознал, что придётся заняться этим же. 

***

Оптимус, оплавок ржавый, как всегда не ошибся. На таможне в космопорту они встали в длинную разномастную очередь, полную визга, писка и прочего шума от белковых, не достигших ещё конечного этапа своего развития, и усталых вздохов их ДНК-доноров. На кибертронcкое «семейство» косились, но главным образом из-за «сувениров». У Оптимуса завалялось в подпространстве несколько десятков шаниксов, Мегатрон, пошарив по пустым отсекам корпуса, выудил сотню универсальных кредитов, даже у Бамблби нашлись какие-то условно ценные кристаллы. Но всего вместе этого едва хватило на билеты до ближайшей планеты механоидов-нейтралов. Об обычной туристической ерунде речи уже не шло, пришлось выкручиваться.  
Трёхглазый местный житель за административной стойкой два глаза прищурил, а третий выпучил.  
— Это у вас что… камни? Смею заметить, что господа могут найти гораздо более широкий выбор сувениров в…  
— Кибертрон — полностью металлическая планета, — вежливо прервал Оптимус. — Мы очень ценим возможность продемонстрировать нашим сородичам основу органического мира.  
— Даже в полностью неорганическом виде, — добавил Мегатрон.  
Трёхглазый растроганно заморгал, но тут взгляд его правого глаза пал на пушку.  
— Прошу прощения, но разве это не термо…  
— Термовакуумный мусоропереработчик, — перебил Мегатрон. — Би очень много мусорит, а мы не хотим оставить после себя плохое впечатление.  
Он опустил тяжелую ладонь мини-боту промеж рожек и потрепал. Возмущенный гудок Бамблби прекрасно вписался в какофонию звуков от остальных недозрелых.  
Трёхглазый оскалил в улыбке оба рта, и его занесённая с печатью рука замерла над посадочным талоном.  
— Ах да, ещё кое-что…  
Оптимус и Мегатрон переглянулись. По опыту Мегатрона, напоследок всегда приберегали самый горький энергон — в прямом и переносном смысле.  
— Я приношу извинения за грубость, — начал таможенник, — но я всегда думал, что вы, роботы, не можете, ну… ну, понимаете. Иметь детей. Вот. Прошу прощения! — выпалил он.  
Не сговариваясь, Оптимус и Мегатрон опустили ладони Бамблби на плечи, но Оптимус попытался задвинуть его себе за спину (насколько Мегатрон знал Оптимуса, а знал он его неплохо — чтобы мини-бот не пострадал в случае, если их попытаются задержать), сам же Мегатрон попытался вытолкнуть его вперед — с противоположной целью. Бамблби, уловив, к чему идёт дело, издал невообразимой высоты писк. Мелкие белковые в очереди уважительно заткнулись. Мегатрон подумывал сказать, что они просто взяли под опеку контуженного, но Оптимус его опередил.  
— Понимаете, — внушительно проговорил он, — когда две искры едины, нет ничего невозможного.  
Трёхглазый без слов проштамповал им билеты. 

***

Места у них, разумеется, тоже располагались рядом. Бамблби уселся ближе к иллюминатору и немедленно туда уткнулся — явно опасаясь, что иначе даже во время полёта ему не избавиться от белковых, так и норовящих пригладить антеннки у «роборебеночка». Логический блок подсказывал Мегатрону, что насмешки лучше приберечь на потом. Да и что может быть лучше, чем в яростном бою напомнить врагу о минуте слабости? Впрочем, Бамблби-то в качестве противника его совсем не интересовал…  
Он перевел взгляд на Оптимуса. Тот сидел совершенно неподвижно, не сводя потускневшей от усталости оптики с монитора, по которому — ну естественно, ведь это туристический рейс! — транслировались сомнительные местные красоты в виде тонущих в сиреневых облаках лазурных пиков гор и золотистых вод, накатывающих на черные берега.  
— Многовато ты знаешь об этой планете… для автобота и для Прайма. Решил сбежать от нашей войны? Взять отпуск, может?  
Антенны Оптимуса дрогнули, оптика вспыхнула. Он расправил плечи, и сразу выяснилось, что предназначенные для белковых сиденья узковаты для двух сидящих рядом кибертронцев в боевых доспехах.  
— Когда-то я очень хотел накопить кредитов и слетать сюда. Не только сюда. Прочёл все путеводители. Была в Айяконе одна контора… давно ещё. Предлагала туры по галактике. Десять планет за дека-цикл.  
Мегатрон фыркнул:  
— Когда тебя запихивают в грузовой трюм и таскают от планеты к планете, как дрона? На каждой проводишь от силы джоор, большую часть которого стоишь в очереди в сувенирный магазин. Дрянной энергон в полёте, пилот откуда-нибудь с Джанкиона и толпа таких же неудачников в качестве компании.  
— Опыт?  
— Слухи. — Мегатрон с усмешкой покачал головой и неожиданно для себя признался: — Никогда не тянуло посмотреть, как у других всё заведено. И что же, неужели ты и вправду копил?  
— В доках быстро не заработаешь. Что-то откладывал, иногда брал лишние смены.  
Мегатрон не удержался от презрительной ухмылки. Докер! Столько лишней возни вместо того, чтобы просто прийти и взять, что нужно!  
— А потом?.. Почему ты в итоге так и не слетал в свой тур мечты?  
Лицо Оптимуса неуловимо переменилось. Мегатрону даже показалось, что он вот-вот захлопнет боевую маску.  
— Уже неважно, — ответил тот спустя пару кликов, выдернул из кармана на соседнем сиденье очередной путеводитель и погрузился в чтение, с истинно Праймовой отрешенностью сделав вид, будто не сидит рядом со злейшим врагом в окружении шумных и бесцеремонных белковых.  
На Мегатрона нахлынуло знакомое чувство: будто в отличный план на сверхзвуковой скорости влетел Старскрим и парой глупых слов испортил всё то, что не разнёс при приземлении. Только на сей раз в роли Старскрима выступил он сам — и точно так же совершенно не понимал, что же не так.  
— Простите, сэр, — за плечо Мегатрона (вовсе он не расслабился и не собирался погружаться в подзарядку рядом с Оптимусом Праймом!) осторожно потрогала одна из многочисленных трёхглазых стюардесс. Он дернулся и вскинул руку с пушкой, но та на полпути оказалась перехвачена Оптимусом, который, не отпуская, осторожно пристроил её назад, на подлокотник.  
— Да? — обычным своим ровным и глубоким голосом спросил Прайм. — В чём дело?  
Стюардесса, просияв, плюхнула Мегатрону на колени поднос.  
— От лица всей нашей планеты хотелось бы преподнести вам в дар эти сувениры, ибо вы нашли ценность в том, на что остальные наши гости редко обращают внимание. Воистину, велика чуткость единых искр!  
Мегатрон, не дожидаясь, пока стюардесса уйдет, с силой переставил поднос на Прайма. Местные жители не поскупились и навалили на поднос булыжников даже поуродливее тех, что вызвали такой интерес у таможенника.  
— Могли бы и энергона предложить, — пробурчал от иллюминатора Бамблби.  
Мегатрон, воспользовавшись тем, что Прайм искал, куда бы пристроить «сувениры», перегнулся через него и от всей искры отвесил Бамблби гулкий шлепок по шлему. В конце концов, разве не этим же периодически занимались ДНК-доноры по всему кораблю?  
Осуждающий вздох Прайма прекрасно вписался в картину. Их прикрытие было идеально, и Мегатрон даже жалел, что уже через три джоора придется отказаться от него вместе с вынужденным перемирием. 

2.

С невероятным усилием — на внутреннем дисплее выплыло предупреждение о перегреве чипа абстрактно-логического мышления — Мегатрон вынужден был признать, что на сей раз виноват был не Старскрим. Вина полностью лежала на Прайме.  
Оптимус не отрицал. Вероятно, потому, что о ходе рассуждений Мегатрона понятия не имел.  
Мегатрон же со своей стороны молчаливо и яростно протестовал против самой мысли о том, что может быть хотя бы частично ответственен за то, что в очередной схватке их через неисправный космический мост перебросило в сектор галактики, населенный разумными хищниками, целью чьего убогого белкового существования являлось коллекционирование голов прочих разумных и неразумных существ.  
Проблема заключалась в том, что они понятия не имели, чей же центральный процессор — существа оказались насколько высокоорганизованны, что не брали трофеев больше необходимого — украсит собой переборку капитанской каюты. Обычная драка, которой они привыкли решать большинство вопросов, явно не подходила — хотя бы потому, что в дураках оказались бы и победитель, и побеждённый.  
— Полагаю, — нарушил молчание Оптимус, когда из соседней камеры выволокли яростно брыкающегося многолапого монстра, — мы следующие.  
Мегатрон пожал плечами. Рука без пушки была будто не своя. По счастью, хищники понятия не имели, что он сам представляет собой оружие не хуже пушки. Но для начала надо было кое-что уладить.  
— Прайм? — спросил он и дождался, пока в синей оптике вспыхнет интерес. — Как ты смотришь на вынужденное перемирие?  
— А я на него смотрю?  
— Нет, ты смотришь на меня. А я смотрю на свой шанс выбраться отсюда. Что скажешь?  
— Что-то зачастили у нас перемирия.  
— А ты будто и не рад.  
— Я не рад ничему вынужденному, за кого бы ты меня ни принимал.  
Мегатрон не нашёлся с ответом. Проклятый Прайм отвернулся, будто его не так уж и пугала перспектива воссоединиться с Вектором Сигмой. Мегатрон же против этого решительно возражал. Вылетит в оффлайн Прайм — волей-неволей придется последовать за ним (главным образом неволей, учитывая их окружение), а вряд ли бесконечное информационное пространство Вектора Сигмы одобрит постоянные стычки пары вернувшихся в цифровой поток создателя байтов.  
— И что… значит, ты сдаёшься, Прайм?  
Оптимус поднял голову и одарил его ухмылкой. Учитывая, что эта самая голова имела неплохой шанс оказаться серым безмолвным трофеем, Мегатрону от взгляда на лишенную маски серебристую лицевую пластину стало… не по себе. Особенно при том, что голова Оптимуса (и весь остальной Прайм) имела всё-таки шанс выкарабкаться невредимой.  
— Спектр вероятностей не ограничен понятиями «сдаться» и «сражаться до последнего», Мегатрон.  
— Без твоих обучающих этических программ знаю! — огрызнулся Мегатрон. — Поэтому, вообще-то, и предлагаю перемирие!  
— Всё-таки предлагаешь?  
В коридоре раздался звуковой сигнал. Подобное они уже слышали — когда узников из соседних камер выволакивали на верную смерть. Оптимус наблюдал за ним всё с той же невозмутимой отрешенностью, от которой у Мегатрона неприятно щекотало за брюшной бронёй, в блоке иррациональных предчувствий.  
— Прошу! Прошу перемирия! Доволен?  
— Вряд ли тебя интересует моё мнение, — Оптимус со скрежетом затёкших шарниров выпрямился во весь рост. — Но да — доволен. Трансформируешься, вырубаем стражников, потом трансформируюсь я — и мчим к спасательным шаттлам?  
— План мог бы быть и получше, — Мегатрон обнажил дентапластины в усмешке, — но мне нравится как есть. 

3.  
Из подзарядки Мегатрона вырвал настойчивый звуковой сигнал звонка на личную коммуникационную линию.  
— Старскрим, ты идиот…  
— Согласен, — ответили на другом конце, — но лучше бы тебе передать ему это лично. Тем более, что он ближе к тебе, чем ко мне.  
— Ты на что это смеешь намека… Прайм?!  
По связи прилетел глиф с изображением автоботского символа. Обычно мрачная физиономия пакостно ухмылялась. Мегатрон с шумом опустил голову на изголовье подзарядочной платформы. Недофрагментированные жесткие диски отказывались открывать доступ к файлам памяти, и вместо всех остроумных ответов в оперативку выплывало изображение лица Прайма.  
— Ты ответишь за это, когда мы вновь столкнёмся в бою. Чего надо?  
Канал оставался открытым, но на другом конце молчали. Мегатрон отправил глиф в виде яростной ипостаси квинтэссона.  
— Если желаешь вновь столкнуться в бою, нам необходимо перемирие, — ответил Прайм, ещё пару кликов поиспытывав Мегатроново терпение.  
— У тебя блок логики сгорел, — ответил Мегатрон и скинул ссылку на рекламный портал ближайшей ремонтной мастерской. В ответ прилетело пространное описание таможенной пошлины за проход через транспортную зону планеты Пацифик. Плата для рас, находящихся в состоянии войны, была, без преувеличения, астрономической.  
— И с чего бы мне тебе помогать?  
Последовала карта звёздного неба, доходчиво поясняющая, что примерно через пять джооров Немезису предстоит оказаться на той же таможне. Карту сопровождал очередной глумливый глиф и ещё пара файлов. Мегатрон оценил вложение с купоном на скидку для заключивших мир рас и без лишних слов отправил подтверждение о прекращении огня. 

4\. 

— Планы у тебя дефектные. Даже у Старскрима получается лучше.  
—В последнее время я слышу о Старскриме больше, чем вижу его самого.  
— Вот в этом бы я с тобой с радостью поменялся, — проворчал Мегатрон. — У меня-то как раз наоборот. Но это не отменяет того, что план лишен элементарной логики.  
— А теперь как будто электромагнитным полем Шоквейва повеяло.  
— Да какое право у тебя вообще говорить о моих — моих! — десептиконах, как будто ты их не хуже моего знаешь?  
— Что маловероятно, потому что главным образом упоминаешь их ты.  
Мегатрон заворчал, пнул Оптимуса в колено и в ответ получил аналогичный удар.  
Переговоры с квинтэссонами обещали пройти в интересной и напряженной атмосфере, особенно учитывая, что наглые многоликие техноорганики рассчитывали на капитуляцию кибертронцев. Мегатрон дождаться не мог того, чтобы увидеть их рожи после того, как он активирует пушку, трансформируется и станет ясно, что автоботы и десептиконы далеко не так разобщены, как кажется.  
— Ладно, что на сей раз? — неохотно спросил он. — Как собираемся их отвлекать? «Помогите, он подавился энергоновым кубом и я не знаю, что делать»?  
— Сомневаюсь, что Бамблби и Старскрим опять на это согласятся. Как насчёт того, что мы провернули… когда это было, с ворн назад? Помнишь, на дальних границах?..  
Оптимус кивнул и неожиданно фыркнул вентиляторами.  
— А знаешь, это забавно.  
— Хм?  
— Впервые нам приходится заключать перемирие друг с другом не ради собственного спасения или разовой выгоды, а чтобы перестать с кем-то воевать.  
— Да ну? Я уверен, пару раз такое уже бывало.  
Оптимус покачал головой:  
— Я бы запомнил.  
— Это вряд ли, — Мегатрон пренебрежительно отмахнулся. — Даже мне приходится записывать.  
Уже договорив, он понял, какую совершил ошибку.  
— Записываешь, значит? — переспросил Оптимус.  
— Исключительно в обучающих целях. Моим воинам часто требуются наглядные примеры автоботской слабости.  
— Вот как, — лицевую пластину Оптимуса озарила искренняя улыбка. — Тогда, значит, вариант «сейчас у меня появится малыш»?  
— Ладно, — буркнул Мегатрон. — Хотя мне больше нравится вариант «сейчас у меня из груди вырвется ксеноморф, спасайтесь!».  
— В следующий раз, уверен, ты вполне достойно с ним выступишь.  
— Скорее у тебя антигравы отрастут, Прайм.  
Когда они уже направлялись в зал переговоров, бросая друг на друга полные преувеличенной ненависти взгляды, Мегатрон вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что аналитический блок в фоновом режиме уже просчитывает варианты для возможности следующего перемирия. 

5\. 

Забавно, но в следующий раз встретились они на той самой планете, где впервые заключили так называемое «перемирие». У Мегатрона до сих пор иногда зудел сварной шов, оставшийся после боя, который они затеяли, стоило только сойти с туристического крейсера.  
С Оптимусом он столкнулся в единственном баре для роботов и технооргаников — причём совершенно случайно. Отсутствие пушки на руке уже практически не ощущалось. Прайм сидел за стойкой, в дальнем углу, совершенно расслабленно, будто бы тоже привык к отсутствию тяжелого вооружения. На Кибертроне с Золотого ворна целая вечность прошла, а тут всё и не изменилось. Сомнительное… но преимущество мирной жизни. Аналитический чип Мегатрона по-прежнему находил эту концепцию странной, но каждый раз непостижимым образом приходил к выводу о её привлекательности.  
— Всё-таки в отпуск? — спросил он, присаживаясь напротив Прайма. Тот отсалютовал ему полупустым кубом среднезаряженного энергона. Вездесущий бармен немедленно плюхнул перед Мегатроном такой же. Запах от энергона исходил незнакомый, но притягательный.  
— Надеюсь, ты не отзывать явился временное перемирие? — поинтересовался Оптимус. — Вынужден просить перенести это на пару джооров и другую планету.  
— Временное перемирие? Ах, да… Вообще-то, я просто решил посмотреть, как у других всё заведено, раз уж это ты решил не отзывать временное перемирие.  
Оптимус с явным наслаждением отпил из куба. Электромагнитное поле его излучало знакомую, ровную уверенность, которую он умудрялся сохранять рядом с Мегатроном как в бою, так и в инопланетном баре.  
— Временное? — переспросил он.  
— Полагаю… — Мегатрон помолчал, глядя на Оптимуса через переливающийся пузырьками энергоновый кубик. — Полагаю, можно попробовать постоянное.


End file.
